With the increasing awareness of the simple pathways that infectious bacteria can take into our bodies and the detrimental consequences that can occur, new technologies have been developed to decrease the probability of infection. Many areas outside the hospital, such as sporting and fitness facilities have seen an increase in bacterial infections via organisms such as Methicillan-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA). Staphylococcus aureus is commonly found on human skin and thus, can be transferred onto a surface and into the body. Anti-microbial compositions that remain active throughout a coating's lifetime may be useful in preventing non-healthcare related bacterial infections. Additionally, such compositions may also be useful in reducing and/or preventing odors associated with bacterial build-up on a surface.